


Operational Parameters (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1477333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>Harold对自己的员工失去了控制力。因此有些基本规则一定要建立起来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operational Parameters (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operational Parameters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064678) by [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee), [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/pseuds/mischief5). 



 

**行为准则**

 

 

Title:Operational Parameters

Author:esteefee（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/profile> ）

       mischief5（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: R

Additional Tags:

First Time, Crack, Canon-Typical Violence

 

**Summary** **：**

Harold has lost control of his assets. A few ground rules need to be established.

 

**A/N** **：**

Post The Devil's Share (e3x10). However, no spoilers.

Co-betas by Mischief and Esteefee. :D

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1064678>

 

授权：

 

Esteefee：

translations: anyone may translate my stories to another language and post w/o my permission, as long as they make clear it's a translation that was done with blanket permission. If I'm sent a link to the translation I will add it to the English language version.

 

mischief5：

Thanks so much! Yes, of course! esteefee's blanket permission for translation includes any works we write together.

 

 

**警告：**

第一次，搞笑，顺应剧集的暴力

 

**摘要：**

Harold对自己的员工失去了控制力。因此有些基本规则一定要建立起来。

 

**A/N** **：**

310之后。当然，没有剧透。

 

**某鱼注：**

 

又是一篇傻白甜，简直笑死了XD

虽然我对某女性角色完全没有爱，但在这小短文里也变得能够接受，嗯。

哪有R啊不要相信=v=

 

至于双男主，咳咳，再聪明，自己挖坑自己跳什么的蠢事也不是做不出来><

 

豆豆一直是苦命的娃，Bear也是统一战线的好同志FUFUFU~~

 

不接受角色攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== Operational Parameters** **行为准则 =====**

Harold苦着脸走下Fusco警探的车，环视犹如大屠杀般的现场。地上有个男人最后微弱地呻吟一声，还是没挺过来，倒在了身下的血泊中。

 

“真要命。”Harold评论，Fusco哼哼一声表示赞同。

 

“嘿，别看我，”Shaw分辩，“那两个才是我的。”前任女特工挥挥手示意稍远处两个瘫在地上缩成一团抱着腿痛苦万状的家伙。

 

于是Harold转向John。“Mr. Reese，我以为我们已经就你最近过度的暴力倾向做过深入讨论了。”

 

“嘿，这些全是人渣好么，”Reese指着脚边堆成小山的各种枪械和管制刀具，诚恳地解释。

 

Root切进了大家长的耳机频道，“我还真没看出什么道德歧义，Harold。”她似乎把Reese的嗜血渴望当成了自己的，并且表现得过于兴奋。显然，机器或许从她那里得到了什么承诺。

 

“您这样说毫无裨益，Ms. Groves。”Harold叹了口气，看看Fusco，“我对这一团糟表示深切的抱歉。”

 

“哦，别——这些真的全是特别坏的人渣。比如这家伙，Joey Chu，横行中国城的大骗子。我不再揍他，可并不能说明我对暴揍他一顿表示反对。真得谢谢哥们儿。”

 

“太好了。”Harold最后扫一眼四周。“走吧，”他招呼Reese和Shaw。“我们应该在真正的警察过来之前离开。”

 

“喂！”胖警探对着那三个人的背影，恨恨咬牙。

 

：：：：：

 

 

Harold试图用热气腾腾的饺子（pierogi）劝服Shaw，当然还有最近才达成的关于 _枪炮火药_ （Guns and Ammo）的协议。

 

他首先表扬了前任女特工在调整自我心态和待人接物方面的长足进步，呃，某种程度上可以这样说，然后小心翼翼地提出建议，暗示她或许可以稍作控制，不要影响了Reese也和她养成同样的习惯。

 

“这确实算不上 _特别_ 没道理的建议啊，”稍后，当Harold站在水池前手洗自己那条不幸溅上了饺子汤汁的高级领带时，嘟嘟囔囔地对着Bear抱怨。“她完全没必要笑得打滚么。”亿万富翁盯着自己的宠物狗，“你觉得呢，孩子（boy）？你觉得我应该开始让你和他一起出外勤么？也许你能让他稍微温和一点儿。”

 

马里努阿犬用力甩甩尾巴，朝眼镜主人高兴地咧嘴，好一口白森森闪亮亮的尖牙。

 

Harold郁闷地叹气，“或许还是算了吧。”

 

：：：：：

 

 

“他们的武器似乎快耗尽了。”Root冷不丁出声。

 

Harold停下脚步，看着法拉第笼（Faraday cage）里面的女黑客。“Ms. Groves？”

 

“这些大吵大闹，Harold。你觉得是什么意思？”女子嫣然一笑，“我想你已经对你那训练有素的宠物猴子们失去控制了。”

 

“武器。”Harold想到图书馆走廊对面那一架子一架子的军械。“Ms. Groves，看来事实证明你还是有所裨益的。”

 

：：：：：

 

 

“我有什么能帮忙的，Fusco警探？”

 

_“是啊，我刚接到报告，说有一伙儿军火贩子被扫平了，就在运河大街。你知道什么消息么？”_

 

Harold皱着眉叹气，“请稍等，警探。”他切换频道，“John，你现在在哪儿？”

 

_“哦，你好啊，Harold_ _。Sam_ _和我刚刚买了点儿东西。似乎我们的一些装备不见了。”_ （ordnance）

 

“我明白了。”

 

_“就那么凭空消失了呐。”_

 

“请稍等，”Harold切回频道，“警探，我很抱歉，不过我相信我们都知道那是谁干的了。能劳驾您——？”

 

_“我这就过去。告诉神勇二人组他们欠我的。又欠了一次啊。”_ （Wonder Twins）

 

：：：：：

 

 

“Mr. Reese，很有可能他真不知道我们号码的位置，”Harold匆匆对着喇叭进行规劝。那边儿传过来的，啥，是锯条声？

 

_“真的么？因为我可不这么确定，”_ Reese回答。背景音变成了更凄凉的哀嚎，然后就是撕心裂肺的尖叫。

 

_“哦我的上帝啊，不，不，拜托！好吧，好吧！”_

 

_“我说什么来着？”_

 

“Mr. Reese！”Harold无奈地看向Shaw，姑娘耸耸肩，把手上的杂志又翻了一页。求助失败。

 

“ _她在_ _57_ _街和Lex_ _街交叉点披萨店的地下室_ ，”Reese简洁地通报结果，听上去有点气喘吁吁，还带着隐隐约约的高兴。

 

“那么Mr. Stone呢？”

 

_“他晕了。”_

 

“我问的是他怎么样了。”

 

_“哦，他会活下去的。”_

 

Shaw对此嗤之以鼻。

 

_“我现在就去找Ms. Calabrese_ _。告诉Fusco_ _地址。”_

 

“是的。没问题。”Harold照Reese的吩咐通知完警探，扭过脸瞅着Shaw。“这简直越来越没道理了。”

 

姑娘放下杂志（今天是 _射击时报_ ，小个子留意到），毫不掩饰地翻个白眼。“你看，你想让他放松，温和些，那么你就要让他分心。男孩儿们总是精力过分集中的。”

 

“让他分心。唔。不过用什么让他分心？这才是问题所在。”

 

“我不知道。我应该知道么？”前任女特工朝自己的老板坏笑，“为啥你不试试让他滚床单？”（getting him laid）

 

“Ms. Shaw！”Harold顿时觉得脸上快要烧起来了。

 

“你瞧，我就知道。这永远都是最有效的。”

 

姑娘甩下这一句，继续低头看杂志了。

 

Harold则愣愣地盯着电话，沉默良久。

 

：：：：：

 

 

“所以这是什么？”Reese看了一圈，点亮的蜡烛，双人份的晚餐，还有一瓶上等红酒。“一次单人出勤的危机干预？还是约会？因为我有点希望是第一个。”

 

Harold清了清喉咙。 _都是_ 。他小心地没说出声。“先吃饭吧，行么？”

 

“唔。没问题。”

 

食物无可挑剔，当然。Harold也尽力抓住每一次机会替前特工斟满酒杯。

 

一抹揶揄的笑爬上Reese的唇角，男人问道，“你是在努力灌醉我么，Harold？”

 

“并不是，不是。”

 

那抹微笑绽放开来，“我懂了。所以这是一次约会。”Reese目光烁烁地盯着他。“非常好。”

 

呃，这确实出乎意料，但也能让事情更容易些。Harold绝对无视了此时此刻同样有什么东西让他的裤子感觉紧绷。

 

“那么如果我提议我们去到沙发上，你不会介意吧？”

 

“为什么不去床上？”Reese站起身，不知怎么失了平日的稳健，有点摇摇晃晃。他直接把自己丢进床垫，一只手从衬衫领口开始慢慢向下滑，直到最终停留在双腿之间。

 

Harold坐在椅子上，瞠目结舌地看了他片刻，总算站起来，加入了自己的员工。“我应该警告你，”他的声音带着些许惊惶，呼吸略微凌乱，“这在某种程度上也算是危机干预。”

 

“我大概看得出来。”Reese抬手，拉着他抱进怀里，“说你的条件吧。”

 

“膝盖骨，还有，哦——！”在Harold毫无准备的情况下偷偷摸他挑逗他让他缴械，呃，这个当然算不上什么公平。小个子男人用解开Reese的长裤以及使劲儿吻遍前特工的全身作为反击。

 

两人纠缠了一会儿，Reese那永远清明的双眼总算涣散了焦距，下身也完全勃起，硬硬地彰显着欲望，然后他有点恍惚地开口，声音粗哑，“你说了你的条件？”

 

Harold尴尬地轻咳，“是的，但我没机会说完。”

 

Reese咧嘴笑了，左手一把捧起自家老板柔软的阴茎，只是非常非常轻地握着，引得小个子男人一声长叹。【注】

 

“我不是这个意思，你知道的，”Harold解释，“你首先要瞄准的是膝盖，只有情况确实必要才能用致命攻击。”他严肃地指出。

 

“好处呢？”John的手不老实地向下再向下，极尽亲昵地爱抚着他。

 

Harold禁不住闭上眼，重重点头。“嗯，就是这样。”

 

“非常好。”John听上去满心欢喜。

 

“啊，还有一件事。”小个子摸了摸因为方才用力亲吻而有些红肿的双唇，“你真应该好好刮刮胡子了。”

 

“成交。”

 

 

END

 

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2013/12/06


End file.
